


I will give you my sword

by Ruquas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be easier if Gabriel would just try</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will give you my sword

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this I seemed to be in a bad mood. Sam is a bit out of character

„I swear to God, if I have to see the bastard again, I'm going to kill him!“, Dean growled and went to the fridge to get himself a beer.

Sam tried not to growl. Or to cry.

Booby sighed and shook his head. “Don't you think you're exaggerating just a little bit?”, the older hunter asked and just shrugged when Dean shot him a deathly look. “He turned my apple pie into an vegan vegetable pie, Bobby. That wasn't even slightly funny.”

Sam swallowed. He would like to say something. He knew that Dean couldn't stand Gabriel. And he knew that Gabriel couldn't stand Dean. It wasn't that he was ashamed. He just doesn't want to hurt Bobby or Dean. They both aren't exactly best friends with Gabriel.

“But he helped us. And you can't just expect him not be a prankster after all those years.”, Sam tried but he only created a strange look on Bobby's and Dean's face. He went silent.

“No matter how much he can help, Sam, the guy is a worse punishment than everything I know.”, Dean yelled. Bobby looked first at Dean with a unbelieving look, then at him with that strange, all knowing look. Did he know?"

“I just don't get why you're even trying to defend this guy.”, Dean murmured and let himself fall next to Sam on the couch.

Sam was near the tears. It would be easier if Gabriel would just try. He knew.

“Ilovehimandweareinarelationship.”, he spluttered all in one word. Maybe his brother and Bobby would get it and one of them would just shoot him.

But Dean and Bobby just stared at him.

“Excuse me?”, his brother asked. Bobby raised his eyebrows. Sam blushed and looked down.

“I'm... we... Gabriel and me.... well, you know.”, he ended, stuttering. His face felt like it was burning.

“No, I don't know.”. Dean raised his voice.

“Dean, calm down, boy.”, Bobby tried but it was useless. Sam knew. Bobby knew.

“No, I don't want to calm down, Bobby! I want to know what the hell this sorry, little fucking excuse as an archangel did to my brother!”. Dean's features began to twist themselves.

But it wasn't like Sam was five anymore. He could make a decision without getting Dean's approval first. He felt the anger in his chest. “He didn't do anything to me.”, he yelled back.

“And you just discovered your big gay love for that asshole?!”

“Yeah, maybe. And whatever I do is my decision. And if I want to be with him, I'm going to be with him!”.

He run out to the door. He had to be alone.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

“What the hell is your problem?”, Bobby asked after the door closed with a lout bang.

“What my problem is? Bobby, did you hear him? That bastard clearly twisted his head!”, Dean answered. He was angry. Angry at Gabriel for corrupting his baby brother. Angry at Sam because he got corrupted. Angry at Bobby because he was so fucking calm. Angry at himself because he never saw it coming.

“Dean, you're brother is a grown up. He can make a decision for himself. If he loves that sodding idiot, then let him. It doesn't matter if he's happy, does it?”.

Dean wanted to say something, but he couldn't come up with anything.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

It was already dark when Sam came back. Dean sat on the hood of the Impala and was waiting for him. “Hey, Sammy.”, he whispered, loud enough that Sam could hear it, but not that loud that Sam could choose to ignore it.

“What, Dean? Do you want to scream at me some more for being a moron?”, Sam asked with a venom dripping voice. He sounded slightly drunk.

“Are you happy?”, he asked quietly, never looked into Sam's face. “He treats you right?”.

It felt strange to have that talk with his brother, but he couldn't help it. He had to hear it.

“Yeah. Yeah, Dean. I'm happy. And everything is okay.”

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

It was a few days later when he met Gabriel again. And it passed some time before he could talk to him alone.

“You love him?”, he asked coldly.

Gabriel just looked at him and nodded. “Yeah. I do. I really love him.”. Dean nodded and stepped closer to the angel. “I swear, if you're ever thinking about hurting him, I will hunt you down and kill you slowly. And it will be my pleasure to do so.”, he threaded. Gabriel nodded and looked Dean into the eyes.

“If I'm ever going to hurt him, I will give you my sword to do everything you can to stop me from it.”.

Dean nodded. That was good enough for him.

He still couldn't stand that guy


End file.
